


Stay with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, F/M, Grant and Skye falling in love, Hydra, Plot Twist, SHIELD, book store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a meet in a book store could change the life of two people forever? It all seemed like a regular morning, Skye grabbed a cup of coffee as usual, it was also the day she would go to the book store, to buy yet more books, as she had finished the last one she had bought. The addiction was getting insane. Yet, this wasn't just a regular morning as she would expect. Her life was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atonable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story, about Skye and Grant, I ship them since the very first episode, and why not write something as well about them?

Skye left home early. She wanted to make sure she would get to the book store in time. For some reason she didn't liked being there when it was too fill with people. She liked to search for the right book to buy next without having more people around her making sure she wouldn't be able to search properly. She makes a quick stop at a coffee shop to get the usual. Just coffee, nothing to add, no fancy coffee, just the normal one, strong coffee to keep her awake. Perhaps it was too early, so this time she decides to sit on a bench outside the book store to make some time and drink her coffee while she waits. Her life was normal, perhaps boring for some. Besides being sort of a computer hacker, she liked to read, a lot. Her obsession with books was getting bigger and bigger, it was the best way she found to get away from life, the world that surrounds her.

Finally she goes inside the store. She greets the shop assistant, he was now getting used to see her. And since he also knew the way she used to act, sort of lonely, sometimes she would make jokes, sarcastic comments, but it was all part of who she is.

Today Skye was into Historical Fiction, she had read before all sort of books, no matter what the genre really, anything could catch her eye, but today she wanted a particular genre. She makes her way down to the shelves where hopefully she would find what she was looking for. Finally she sees one that although not exactly what she pretended, it was nearly impossible to not want to read it. She knew a movie had been made about it, and she had already seen it. But now with the book right there, she wanted to read it, feel all the correct emotions that a book can transmit much better than the movie. 

As she reaches out to grab it, she feels the hand of someone else. The touch felt warm, the hand seemed familiar but when she looks to face who was next to her, she had never seen such a man in her life before. She felt mad because that was her book, even though there were other copies, she didn't wanted to let her and apparently neither did he. 

"Excuse me sir, I saw it first." She tells him. And she can't help but feel like she's blushing a little.

"I apologize, but there are other books, just grab other. Thank you." He sounded rough, and definitely seemed the type of person that wouldn't smile or laugh at jokes at all. And that seemed to bother her.

"Fine. Whatever." She replies letting him keep the book. She simply grabs another copy. There was really no point in arguing for that. "Funny seeing a man like you wanting such book." She adds, she didn't wanted to pick up a fight, but at the same time, she couldn't help but make that comment.

"What do you mean a man like me? I also for your information, enjoy reading." He replies. Always with a frown face.

"I just figured... You don't seem the type who reads romances." She replies making sure she emphasizes the word romance. Although at first she was mad, now she was getting amused to pick up on him.

"Atonement may be a romance, but it's different." For a second there, he looked different, he was losing the frown face, but quickly he noticed and he got back to his self. "You don't know me. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." He finishes the sentence and he walks towards the counter to purchase the book.

Skye then went home and all she could think about was him, even while reading the book, she couldn't help but think, that man was probably reading the book as well. And she wondered what sort of emotions would he get from it? What his opinion, everything. She found herself wishing to meet him again and just talk non stop about it. Just like that, she spent the entire night reading. She finished the book and the following day she was ready to go to the book store yet again, deep down in hopes to find him again.

Perhaps was the way he seemed so serious, like he carried all this sort of secrets with him, just like her, or maybe she just had too much fun trying to mess around with him, making him mad or even nervous, whatever the reason was, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And it almost sounded a story taken right of a book. But she didn't cared. All she wanted was to see him again, and actually find out his name.

Sadly, she didn't saw him on the store. And for the first time in a long time, she left it empty handed. No new books. Nothing at all. It could sound silly, but until she saw him again and talked about Atonement, she wouldn't rest or be able to read another book. 

Skye starts going more often to the book store, but he's never there. She hoped that somehow he would feel what she feels and maybe who knows, go there in hopes to see her. But that wasn't the case, so she got disappointed. Eventually she stopped going there.   
She thought the fact she has no idea what his name is, would help to forget him, but she couldn't take his image off of her head and it was driving her insane. She needed to know more about him. 

 

This one day, Skye decides to go to the book store. It had been a while and the employee actually gets surprised to see her again. 

"Hey! Nice to see you again. I have a note for you." 

"A note? What note?" She looks distracted.

"This guy, he came here a few times looking for you. I told him I hadn't seen you in a while so he left a note. Here." He says handing her the paper. 

She was now totally focus. Her hands were shaking a bit as she grabs the paper. The smile on her face was huge. 

_I'm desperate to talk to you about Atonement. I haven't seen you in a long time. Please give me a call._

_Ps: My name is Grant Ward._

 

 Finally she knew his name! Somehow it felt amazing, now she could imagine him and add a name to that gorgeous face. She notices however, the paper didn't had his phone number, so she decides to ask the shop assistant if he could provide it for him. Or perhaps help her somehow, lucky, they had his record and since the employee knew Ward was looking for her, he gave her the number anyway.

Skye goes home and she couldn't stop thinking about it, also she was super nervous to give him a call like he said. She waited for so long. But after dinner, when she already in her bed, with the computer in front of her and Atonement on the other side, she finally gave him a call.

"Hi. Is this Grant Ward? It's the girl from the book store." 

"Oh hi! I'm glad you called. By the way, what's your name?"

Her heart was racing. "My name is Skye."

"Hi Skye. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to cross any boundaries, but well, I knew for sure that you were reading the same book as me, and unlike what you may think, I like romances and I do enjoy once in a while, discussing them with someone. If you don't mind of course." Even though they weren't face to face, she noticed how nervous he was. His voice was giving it away. She replied saying it was okay, she didn't obviously told him about the countless nights she spent thinking about him. But she did let him know she also had the desire of talking to him about the book. 

                                                                                     **

"I know. It really surprises me how one single person can change the life of so many. " Skye says.

"I've seen it happen." Ward replies.

"What do you mean?" The conversation was now sounding more interesting. Perhaps this was the moment she would find out something more about him, after she had told him all it was to know about her life.

"Just, my job. There was this person who was able to change the life, well my life in the way it wanted. It wasn't pretty. But gladly it's all good now."

"Oh the famous job, I can't know more about it. Anyway, I'm glad to hear it's all good now. Perhaps one day, I will hear the whole story. Unless you get bored of me."

"I would never get bored of you." Ward replies. And things begin to get really intense. The exchange of looks was enough to make Skye feel all sorts of things. She was well aware that they only knew each other for a couple of months now. But she couldn't help herself but to feel needy, desperately wanting him in ways that if someone read her mind, would blush without a doubt.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow?" The question comes out of Skye's mouth without she even thinking straight about it.  

"Absolutely." Ward replies and it was obvious the excitement both had, yet they tried their best to hide it. 


	2. Attachment

As expected, Skye was feeling tremendously nervous. She was having second doubts about everything. Whether it was her clothes, how the table was set up, the food, literally everything. She knew Ward for a couple of months now and they never left coffee shops or the book store. Every time they met was in some place like that. It was the first he would set foot in her house and she was starting to care too much about him. Skye was an orphan, and she appreciates a lot the house she has. The home she created for herself. And she had boyfriends before, but they never went to her house. In fact they never last that long. After the last time she just figured she wasn't tasked for it. And now here she was, freaking out and Ward wasn't even her boyfriend, he was simply a friend. But for some reason, she felt connected to him. The way he was mysterious like he didn't had the perfect life either, he wouldn't judge her, some days she felt like he was just as messed up as she is. And she felt comfort in that.

*door bell rings*

"Hi" She opens the door. 

"First you look amazing. Second, is everything okay? You seem a bit jumpy." 

"Silly. Come on in." She replies trying to avoid looking that way, although it was impossible.

She found herself waiting for approval, waiting for him to make a comment, say something about her house. It's like she needed someone to acknowledge that she was fine by her own. She did it. Her own place, her home. Perhaps she didn't used the best means to achieve it. But it was by doing what she likes, what makes her happy.

"Nice house. But, what exactly do you do for living?" Ward asks not trying to be nosey about her life. But it indeed made him curious.

"Well, I'm sort of a hacker." She notices the look on his face so she does her best to try to make it sound better. "I'm just really good with computers. I'm good with computers?"

"It's okay Skye. I'm not judging." He says and he sits. "You never got caught?"

"I guess I work for the right people. You would be surprised how much some people pay and who hires me."

"I think I might have an idea." He replies. For a moment he thought about letting her know more about his job, but then he decided she was probably not ready, or maybe he wasn't sure yet if he could entirely trust her. This was all too new for him.

"Well, shall we have dinner?"

"Of course." He answers and he gets up. 

He follows Skye into the table and it all looks pretty amazing. They eat and at first it's all so quiet, they both feel extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention they were both trying to avoid eye contact. Skye wanted to make a billion questions. She was a curious soul. She wanted to know more about his life, his job. It seems sort of dangerous and she likes it even though she has no idea what kind of job it is. But asking Ward all those questions meant she would have to answer a couple herself and it was a lovely night she didn't wanted to ruin it talking about those sort of things.

Suddenly Ward's phone rings.

"I'm so sorry. But it's important. Do you mind?" Ward asks pointing at the phone and Skye sees the name  _Fitz-Simmons._

Simmons, Simmons, but of course. Skye knew someone with that name. In fact she knew way more than just a name. She waits till Ward returns to the table so she can ask about it. 

"So you know Jemma?" Skye asks and Ward actually chokes on the water.

"What?" 

"Sorry, I saw the name on your phone. Fitz-Simmons. Jemma Simmons right?" 

Ward was getting worried. 

"Yes, they are part of my team." Ward was concerned about how far he could go to mention it. The fact Skye knew who Jemma is, was leaving him really worried and disappointed as he was scared Skye wasn't who she claimed to be.

"Of course, you are Shield." Skye replies and also there's seems to be a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean? What do you know about Shield?" 

"Well, remember how I said I was a hacker. Someone once paid me to do some hacking, and it was some Shield stuff. I didn't cared that much for it. But I ended up meeting Jemma. Also Fitz, they sort of figured out what I was doing and Coulson went for me and although I tried to hack him, he wanted to offer me a place. I said no. And I moved on with my life and pretty much when my addiction to books started." Skye felt relieved to finally get it out of her chest. It had all happened so fast she never had the time to actually think about it or even say it to someone. After the hacking going wrong and being caught, and then offered a job she refused, Skye stopped the hacking for a while, always trying to find ways to improve herself. Deep down she actually felt bad because she failed. And also because she was hacking what it seemed to be actually a pretty cool group of people. But she didn't wanted to have anything to do with them, so she refused. She started to read to get her mind off things and now, she met Ward. The man who apparently meant for her more than she could even be able to admit. 

"So you're the hacker girl? The famous hacker girl Coulson talks non stop and how he really wanted you on the team? I heard stuff about it. But I'm not really in that area. Also so much has happened after that, but Coulson still talks about you." Ward also felt relieved. He didn't needed to hide it any longer. She knew all about it. 

"So I'm famous there? Great. That's all I wanted." She says sarcastically. 

 "Oh Skye. Funny how the world acts right?" Ward says and he laughs. He actually laughs and that's something she hadn't seen him do before.

"Well at least you're having with it." She says, again in a sarcastic tone. 

"I apologize. But why do you seem to dislike Shield so much?"

"I don't dislike it. I just..." She doesn't continues her sentence right away. She really doesn't wants to admit how she feels like a failure. "I failed. Shield turns out, they were better than me. And guess I'm just not that good after all." 

"Skye..." Ward says and he places his hand on top of hers. "You were probably doing it alone. And they have a big team, it doesn't mean you are not that good. You just weren't given the correct resources." 

She smiles. She understands his point. But still, she wanted to prove how good she is. She liked Shield, what Coulson offered her, it all seemed better than whatever she always had. 

"Grant, may I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Can you take me there?"

"Where?"

"Shield. Please."

                                                                                 **

Ward helps Skye cleaning everything, making sure it all looks just fine as it was before. Turned out they had more in common than they expected. Although she couldn't help thinking about it all, her past. Being next to Ward was making her get away from everything. In fact all she could think right now was how close they were and what she wanted to do to him. She didn't even recognised herself. It wasn't like her to have such doubts, but he had that effect on that. After leaving the kitchen, they both go to the couch. Grant wasn't sure if he should leave or not but Skye asks him to stay for a little longer. She didn't wanted to be alone.

They were sitting right next to each other on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie maybe?" She asks and she could feel the temperature rising or maybe it was just her. She was scared he wasn't feeling the same way. 

"I'm good with that." He replies as he watches her every move. The way she grabs the TV remote, which sounds more than stupid in his head but he can't help but do it and actually find it sexy, simply the way she moves. He just keeps watching her and she can feel her cheeks burning up. He notices she's blushing but he makes no comments about it.

She looks at him, in that moment she doesn't even cares any more that she's blushing. She wants him and she wants him now. She leans in to him. Ward notices her intentions so he leans to her as well. Now they were facing each other. Their mouths really close and the temptation was even bigger. Ward grabs her waist, making her move even closer to him if that was even possible. She places her hands on his head and they kiss. It begins as a slow kiss as they try to find each other's mouth, finding the perfect pace, soon the kiss becomes wilder and Skye sits on his lap. By instinct she just reaches for his crotch. She tries to unbuckle his belt, followed by his jeans. She notices how hard he is already. 

"Skye.." He mumbles as she tries to grab his hard dick through the boxers material. 

He then places his hands on her ass and slowly he takes her dress off, leaving her only in underwear. He takes a moment to see her. After all that time, it was finally happening. It wasn't just his imagination, it was real and it was the same for her.

She manages to take off his jeans and shirt. And they are now both in underwear making out in the couch. She never felt any better. Neither did he. 

"Room?" She asks him and he knows. 

She gets up and grabs his hand, making him follow her all the way to the bedroom. Yes they could have done it right there, in the living room. But it was the first time they were together, Skye wanted it to be perfect, also she didn't wanted it to be just s booty call. She cared for Grant. She actually really liked him. And this meant something for her, just like it meant something for him. She didn't wanted to just have sex with him. She wanted to make love. Like she hasn't in a quite a while, or perhaps she never had. And the way things were going on that couch, it wasn't going towards making love. She wanted it sweet, she wanted it slow. To enjoy every second of it. To feel his skin right under her hands. To be able to sense his scent, perfectly matching each other. To get attached. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, this might become a bit more than just a small story, that I intended to accomplish with only one chapter. I had a few more ideas. And decided to add the rest of the team after all. So, enjoy.


	3. Reunion

"This was quite something." Ward says as he gently passes his fingers through Skye's hair. 

She was still in the moment of trying to process all that happened. She felt something different. Something she didn't even knew she was capable of leaving. It scared her, in fact she was feeling terrified. Giving herself to someone like that. In the way she did to Ward, was scary and it required a lot of trust, that she wasn't sure yet if she could even trust Ward so much. But thing is, she did. She felt safe, and they didn't needed words, a simple exchange of looks and she could know that he was feeling the same.

It wasn't easy for Ward either. All the girls, women, he had been with, it was all just sex. Having a little fun once in a while, nothing too serious. Not to mention he couldn't exactly afford being emotionally attached to them. Not with the life he lead. However Skye was different. Besides the fact she knows about Shield, which if Ward was going to be honest, it helped a little her "case", he also couldn't help it. There was a time, when he actually had sort of a relation with another team member. Melinda May. He didn't loved her and she didn't loved him. Even though they were on the same team, things were different back then, and in the end they weren't exactly on the same team. But that was something Ward didn't wanted to think about in the moment. It was past and he wanted to make sure it would stay there.

"How about some breakfast?" Skye says and she gets up. Skye grabs the robe that was in the chair and she makes her way to the kitchen. Leaving Ward just laying there on bed. 

For a moment he has no idea what to do. Should he get up? Go to the bathroom. Take a shower, or wait after he eats breakfast? That was confusing. He had never done this before. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. Eventually he decides to get up, put a few clothes and go into the kitchen as it starts to smell really good.

"What took you so long, Agent Ward?" She says with a funny smile.

"To be honest with you. I wasn't sure what I should do. Get up, get dressed, go take a shower. What exactly is the right approach?!" Ward replies and he sits, feeling confused.

"Personally, I would say just do the hell you feel like doing. Chill Grant." She replies.

They both eat and even look like a couple. Those typical ones. Or perhaps more like a married couple. It felt strange for both. But it also felt really good. They don't talk much. Skye was in fact, a bit ashamed. Her feelings were over the top and she was having difficulties to handle them. And the same was happening to Ward. 

"So, what are your plans for today?" She asks him.

"Work. What about you?" He replies as he grabs his cup of coffee.

But Skye doesn't replies. She had no idea what she was going to do. Her life was sort of a mess. She didn't exactly had a job, one she had to wake up in the morning every day and go to it. No schedules, nothing at all. All she did lately, was read, and well, think about Ward. It had been a while since she had an hacking job. Ward notices her silence must mean something. 

"So you are having a free day? Perhaps you could join me and go meet the place."

She nearly spits her coffee. 

"You mean, Shield? Are you serious Ward? I'm not going there with you." 

"Why not? You already know them. And from your silence I got that you won't be doing anything today anyway."

"Well thanks a lot. I was just thinking which thing to say first. I have really busy days."

Ward stares at her. He knows she's lying. He ends up doing puppy eyes, never in his life he ever thought he would do such thing. But there he was, doing it, trying to convince Skye to go with him. 

"I can not resist you." She says as she approaches him. She sits on his lap and kisses him. A slow gentle kiss. She wanted more, but she knew she didn't wanted to ruin that moment. It was perfect just the way it was.

 

Skye was feeling really nervous. Not only she was going to see Coulson again, she was also going there with Ward. She was wondering what would they all think. Ward grabs her hand with more strength. All he wanted was for her to feel comfortable and safe. He whispers in ear how it's all going to be fine and she has nothing to worry about. She already knows them, except May, Antoine , Lance and Mack. But he was sure that they would all get along. 

Ward didn't let them know he was bring Skye to avoid having them all together, waiting for him. He wanted it to be a normal thing. Casually introducing her, at least to the ones she doesn't knows. 

May is the first person she sees as they get on the plane. She looks like her usual self. She wonders who Skye is, but she doesn't makes any question. She lets Ward be the one to talk first.

"Agent May!" He greats her. 

"Agent Ward." 

"This is Skye. You might have heard of her." 

"Oh yes. Coulson seems to have quite the interest about that girl." May says staring at Skye.

"That girl.." Skye whispers. "Excuse me, I'm right here?!" She says out loud waving her hand. 

Melinda goes away. And suddenly Skye gets overwhelmed with the fear that this was all fake. Ward didn't cared about her. In fact Coulson sent him after her. She grabs Ward arm to stop him from keep walking. He looks concerned.

"Skye, what happened?"

"Please tell me, this wasn't a set up. You didn't brought me here because Coulson ordered you to. I know how this works Ward." She was getting pissed. "I'm very well aware. And it's your job. It what you are supposed to do."

"No, Skye. I would never do that. Especially not now. Not after everything that happened. I would never lie to you. I was being honest the whole time. I was just as surprised as you were when I discovered you were the hacker girl Coulson talks so much about. Trust me, please." He says and he grabs her head pushing her to him. The hug lasts for a while until someone else shows up.

"Oh Ward. Glad you are here, we, we, discovered something..." It was Fitz, he stops talking when he notices Skye is also there. "What's she's doing here?" He says slowly, pointing at Skye. 

"She's with me. Now, show me that." Ward replies and stretches his arm to get his hand on what Fitz had on his hands. 

Skye was feeling a little bit intimidated. But so far wasn't the worse. She was actually fearing seeing Coulson again.  She follows Ward, for some reason she didn't wanted to leave his side. It was almost like with him, she was sure that she would be protected.   
As expected soon as Fitz leaves the two alone, he rushes to tell Coulson that Skye is there. 

Lance Hunter joins and Ward and Skye and he couldn't help but leave his mark when it comes to comments.

"Look at that, Ward got himself a girlfriend. I'm happy for you my friend. At least someone is getting lucky in that department." 

"Not again." Mack says as he's right behind Lance. 

Skye actually likes them. They seem funny. Although she's confused and she really has no idea what they are talking about. She's interested. 

"What mate?" Lance looks at Mack, however he doesn't replies instead he just greets Skye. 

Mack makes no questions. And that makes Skye happy. Finally someone who doesn't finds it weird that she's there. And if he does finds it weird and he's curious, he makes sure to do nothing about it. Unless they decide to tell, Mack won't ask. After a while, Phill Coulson finally shows up. This is it. The moment Skye was afraid. Being there represented her failure. Going back to that time. That part of her life she wasn't that proud of herself. 

"Miss Skye. Nice to see you here, again." 

"Sir. I'm glad to be here as well." Skye replies and without even thinking about it, she moves closer to Ward. 

"What brings you here?" Coulson asks her and then he notices how close her and Ward are. "I guess Faith decided to be generous to me." He adds.

"Ah excuse me, Director Coulson, what do you mean with that sir?" Lance asks. He had a funny tone, although for Skye the matter was far more serious.

"It's just. I met this young lady a while back. And sadly I never got to see her again. And now, thanks to Agent Ward here she is again. It's like she was meant to be on Shield after all." 

"Sounds lovely." Hunter replies to Coulson, who doesn't seems to be able to take his eyes off of Skye. It was driving her insane. She wasn't an object to be studied or observed. 

"I guess it's time to take you home." Ward says. Skye looks up to face him and she nods. After she gives him her hand.

"Wait. Skye. Can I please talk to you? In private." Coulson stops them. 

"Sure." She let's go of Ward's hand and follows Coulson into his office.

"I see you are a Director now. How did you got the promotion?" 

"Let's say, there was a time, Shield was no longer Shield. And I'm building it back up. Which by the way, Skye, I would love to have you on the team again."

"I'm sorry sir. But we discussed this before. It's not going to happen."

"I see you have been getting along just fine with Ward. Perhaps he could change your mind. You would be close to him here." 

"Coulson please. Don't use him. I much rather be with him outside all of this. Case closed." She says and she leaves.

Ward notices she looks upset, he questions her about it but she's really not into discussing it. She just wants to move on. Put all that happened behind her. But Destiny seemed to have another idea. How cruel was it, that she was now falling in love with a man that worked for Shield? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you may notice, Skye is sort of introduced to the team, after all the events of season 1, and even season 2, as Ward is already part of the team and no longer since as a traitor and all. Decided to just take that away as it seems to cause a lot of pain. Also Fitz isn't as bad here as he is on the show. And no hard feelings between Skye and Ward, because she wasn't Shield and it all happened, and she didn't had to feel betrayed by him. Also, as I was writing, ideas were appearing, and just add more ideas to the plot. I hope you caught in the end of the chapter. Are you getting my point? I hope so. Please enjoy!!


	4. I Didn't Knew You Were Hydra

Ward takes Skye home. Although she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. Which was a huge surprise for her. In that moment she wanted to be alone. It was nothing against Ward but she needed some time to think. About her feelings for him, about Shield, the interest Coulson seemed to have on her, it's like he knew something. After what she did, she was surprised he seemed to want her in the team so much. She grabs a cup of tea and she lays down on her bed. She was feeling tired. And all sorts of thoughts were running through her head. Eventually she falls asleep.

 She was hoping for cute little dreams but all she gets are nightmares. Slowly getting away from Ward. Danger and more danger. Skye wakes up every 15 minutes, it was becoming exhausting until finally she decides to not even go back to sleep. It would be pointless. She looks at the time. 3 AM. She wonders if she should text Ward. She didn't wanted to bother him. He was probably sleeping and she had no right to disturb him. But then, she was feeling alone, at first she did wanted that, but now in the middle of the night, without being able to sleep and after all those nightmares, she found herself missing him. 

_"Awake?"_

Two minutes later her phone rings.

" _Very much. Something happened?"_

" _I can't sleep."_

_"Want me to come over?"_

_"Please."_

She felt like a teenager again. Texting a boy. In this case a man. It had been a long time, but with Ward it didn't felt weird or strange. She felt good. While she waits for him, she regrets not letting him stay when he brought her home. But quickly she realizes it was better this way. She gets up to make a cup of coffee. Yes, perhaps wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't sleep anyway. 

Ward arrives but he has this weird expression. Something happened.

"What's wrong?" Skye asks him soon as he gets inside. "I have coffee, want some?"

"Sure." He replies. He seems a bit off. Perhaps was the hour. And he was supposed to be sleeping. But deep down Skye knew there was something else. "Why didn't you told me?" He asks. And she has no idea what he's taking about.

"Told you what?"

"That you worked for Shield. You were once part of the team. Why you never told Skye?" 

"It's complicated. I wasn't really working for Shield. Remember when I said I sort of hacked it, In fact to do so, I had to pretend and be part of the team. It was part of the job and I was okay with that. But it didn't last that long. I was only there enough time to meet Fitz-Simmons and well, Coulson. They soon discovered me."

"Who sent you there?" Ward already sort of knew the answer. But he wanted to make sure she knew about it.

"Hydra. Please don't judge me, okay? I had no idea what this whole Shield/Hydra thing was. I was only doing my job. The thing that used to put food on my table and give me a roof. They gave me a lot of money."

"I'm in no place to judge." Ward replies and then, he tells her everything. All that happened. He tells her about Garrett. He had never talked about this with anyone. Perhaps with Coulson, he had no choice but to say a few things. He had messed up and he needed to get back his trust. But he told Skye a lot more. Even about himself, his past. His family. He blindly trusted her, with no second thoughts. And she heard every second of it. And she didn't judged him. She said nothing compared to the things he heard. She understood how fucked up his life as a kid was and what it meant for him to have someone like Garrett to get him back up. 

Skye never really had anyone who cared about her either. She was an orphan. She understood Ward. He had a complicated life. And when he had given up, someone was there. Although with bad intentions, as Ward later on realized what Garrett actually did to him. He brainwashed him, gave him hope but in the end also gave him the idea that there was nothing worth in life besides being one of Garrett's sheep. But with help and a lot of effort, Ward was now in a good place. Garrett was dead and he was finally back on Coulson's team. He felt better. Skye was feeling really honoured that Grant trusted her to tell her everything. 

It was now nearly 7 AM. How the time flies. They spent those 4 hours talking. They created a bond. And both Skye and Grant were really happy for that. Although the time was being great and they did had lots of cups of coffee, they were starting to feel really tired. Skye didn't really had any plans and now that it was all settled with Ward and he helped her making peace with it, she would be able to sleep. At least for a little while. Ward however, he needed to get back to the plane. They could need him. 

"Can you please stay with me?"

"I'm sorry Skye. I can't. What if they need me for some mission? You must know how complicated this is." He replies and for a moment there, Skye actually thinks about what Coulson told her. If she joined the team, she would be able to spend much more time with Ward. She would live there basically. Make Shield her home. She wasn't sure yet, how Coulson wanted her so much on the team after what happened. She was there, she sort of betrayed them, yet he still offered her a place on it back then and he did it again now. For now she doesn't says anything to Ward. But after she kisses him goodbye, all she could think about was how much she wanted to be with him every second of the day. 

But in order for that to happen. Skye needed to join Shield. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter might be shorter than others. I started writing it yesterday but then sort of had a case of writers block and left it for today, however I woke up super sick! And It's uncomfortable and although I wanted to write, my body was not letting me. Anyway, enjoy!


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

_What am I getting into?_

Skye can't stop thinking. Did she really wanted to do this? Did she even had a choice? A man wasn't supposed to define her life like that and that wasn't exactly what was happening. She did had this huge feelings for Ward, but joining Shield was mostly about herself. she needed to put her past behind. She didn't knew about the whole war and history between Hydra and Shield, so she had no idea what she was doing. She regrets it because Shield really do seem to be the bad guys. But unlike some, she got the luck of having Coulson to trust her anyway. He offered her a place. Something she was pretty sure was that he doesn't just does that without thinking really well about it. There was a reason why he offered a place, but right now, she was glad she did. And meeting Ward was probably just another sign that her place belonged with Shield.

Skye takes her phone from her pocket. And she immediately calls Ward. 

"I'm ready." At first he isn't sure what she was talking about, but soon he realizes. He had never felt happier in his life, but also, fear. He was scared what could eventually happen to her there.

"I'll pick you up in a few minutes." And they hung up. 

Ward was more than excited. The thought of having Skye always around. For the first time in a long long time, he wanted something for himself. And he didn't felt guilty for it. He felt okay. It didn't felt like he was betraying someone, like he wasn't worth of having something good in his life. Ward was different and it was a good different and he couldn't be more proud. He wanted to make Skye proud as well.

                                                                                                                  **

"I'm really happy you finally joined the team." Coulson greets her as she gets in his office.

Although she had never said it before, she liked the time she spent here. Although she wasn't supposed to get attached and she didn't really had much time, she liked it. She liked Coulson, she really liked Simmons and also Fitz. Although Fitz, especially after finding out what she did, was never really the same to her. It's like he now hated her. Hopefully that would change.

Since she was now sort of dating Ward, there was no need to have separate rooms. They would share. And neither of them was disappointed with the situation.

"Look at us. Sharing a room already." She says as she places her bags. 

"It's a big step." He replies. They were both sort of talking in a jokingly tone. However, there was a second meaning behind those words. 

"Indeed it is." Skye replies. She locks the door. Ward looks suspicious to her.

"What really are your intentions Miss Skye?" 

"You will see." She replies as she walks in his direction. 

 She makes him sit on the bed. As she then sits on his lap curling her legs around his waist. She begins to kiss him slowly. They both wanted that, fast. However Skye decides to take it slow. They would have many many other opportunities. So there was really no time for rush.

Gladly Grant's room was quite away from everyone else room, which was a plus. 

 

Skye was laying on Grant's chest. She was never going to get tired of that. His smell. His touch. It was all so perfect and she was feeling truly happy. They were both getting really sleepy. Skye snuggles with Ward and both are ready to fall asleep. As they are about to, Ward whispers something. 

"I love you." But Skye was already to sleepy to be able to respond and they fall asleep.

                                                                                                                                **

A few months have past. Skye was getting along with the team just fine. She actually had started to have a sort of father-daughter relation with Coulson. Turns out being part of Shield was way better than she expected. Her relation with Ward was also great. Till now she still had no idea Ward had said "I love you" to her, she was more asleep than awake so she didn't heard it. They did loved each other and Skye and Ward knew that very well. But with both their pasts, sometimes it was hard to admit it. 

But today Ward was acting a little different. They had been on a mission, and ever since he was acting strange. And of course Skye noticed that. She tried to talk to him but each time she did, he was so nervous he ended up going away. She couldn't help but feel scared that someone was wrong. Hunter makes a few jokes but she ignores as it had become part of who he is. There was no point in taking them serious. 

Skye wonders who she could ask something. Perhaps Fitz. But lately both him and Simmons didn't get off each other, before they started dating, they were already glued to each other like they were the same person, but now it wasn't even worse. Not to mention, there was no Fitz or Simmons, there was just FitzSimmons. If you wanted to talk to one of them, the other was always there. They were inside each other's head and for Skye it was really creepy. But she was happy for them. 

 

 "Coulson" Skye calls as she sees him passing.

"What is it?" 

"Have you seen Ward? I'm trying to find him and he has been looking really different today."

"Ah.. No. Haven't seen him." He replies and goes away.

Skye had been there for a long time to know something was up. Plus the plane was really quiet which wasn't a good sign. Skye walks around the entire plan trying to find someone, trying to find Ward. Until she finds something. There were this weird little papers on the floor. She follows them. After all, she didn't had anything else to do. She enters the room and she sees Coulson right away, which makes her really confused as she saw him like minutes ago. Then she notices May is also there. One by one she sees them all. All except Ward.

"Wait guys. What's going on? Why are you all here?" But no one replies. They all look happy. Perhaps way too happy. Skye was more than confused until she finally sees Ward.

He looks different, he actually looks more clean. Finally that beard was gone. For some reason he had kept that beard for a couple of months and finally it was gone. He also looks really handsome as usual. Skye keeps wondering what's going on.

"Is there a new mission? Something new? Am I meeting Thor?" 

"Skye chill." Hunter speaks. Of course.

"Actually, there is no mission. No meetings. I wanted to ask you something." 

Skye begins to feel nervous. 

"I wanted them all to be here. We are a family. And I have so much to feel thankful for." 

This was a whole different side of Ward. Skye had seen it before, but not the team. They noticed the changes on him, as he fell in love with her. But this was another level.

"Especially you. I finally have something good in my life, someone good. So Skye." Ward takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" 

"Wait what?" Perhaps that wasn't the response Ward was expecting from Skye. But she was overwhelmed. She wasn't sure if he was serious. But he had to be. They were all there. 

Ward was getting even more nervous. He just staring at Skye with a ring on his hands. This was a huge step for him. "Skye?" The pain in his voice was more than noticeable.

She finally gets back to earth.

"Yes. Yes. OMG YES." She says ending by shouting. Ward quickly reaches out for her and hugs her. They were more than happy. They were getting married. Of course, Hunter made all the possible bad comments about marriage. But Skye and Ward couldn't care any less.

They were happy. And now they would be together forever. Happily.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I will write more Skyeward stories, don't worry. This was my first one, when it comes to Skyeward and AoS in general. I finished this also, so it can end in a cute fluffy way. I'm pretty sure if I continued, it would end up being painful, so I might as well stop right here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for anyone who read it! And I apologize in case you see some spelling mistakes.


End file.
